thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning
The Beginning is the first arc in the Pink and Purple storyline of Arkn: Legacy. It crosses over with The Siren Saga and'' Staff of the Scholar.'' Premise After joining Tumblr, Arkn Laurien Adaire is put on a path to danger after she befriends a member of the Society of the Purple Rose—and a mysterious information broker asks her to help rescue someone who was kidnapped by the group. Summary Laurien Adaire, a naive, Distalia-born Arkn, creates a Tumblr blog in an effort to better understand Ersian culture. Almost immediately, she receives an anonymous welcome message from a non-human claiming to represent a organization."Purple Heart Anon",'' Feathered Iridescent.'' Laurien questions the anon about their group, and learns that they are part of the Society of the Purple Rose: a faction of the Dekn Court that they claim is working towards "political and religious reform""The Society",'' ''Feathered Iridescent.. Lauri is somewhat wary, as she's seen how bad the Dekn can be (and blames them, in part, for her brother's current unspecified issues). However, she's glad to hear that there's a movement for change among the Dekn ranks, and decides to give them a chance. A short time later, Laurien meets for dinner with her twin brother, Laen (with whom she shares a telepathic bond). The two of them are coldly polite, and it is clear that there is tension between them; Laen doesn't approve of Laurien being apprenticed to The Ethric Guild, while Laurien doesn't like Laen working for SEEKER's Looker Division. They relieve the by making jokes about their neglectful mother (who is currently expecting their half-sibling) and her terrible taste in names. Lauri tells Laen that she's been making new friends, and Laen replies that he's uncomfortable with her befriending Dekn. Lauri points out that they know Arkn who are bad people, including Laen's co-workers (who bully him for his name) and their own mother; logically, there must also be good Dekn. Laen begins to remind her that their father would disapprove of her associating with Dekn, but Lauri cuts him off, retorting that it's possible not all Dekn are "like that", much how humans are both good and bad."An Arbitration Feast",'' Muses and Magick.'' Shortly thereafter, Laurien is messaged on Tumblr by a Dekn information broker named Moirah Averil. Moirah tells Lauri that she wants her help saving her sister, Shanna. She claims that Shanna was kidnapped by the head of the Society of the Purple Rose (which she identifies as a "fucking scary" cult), and that she hasn't heard from her in a long time; she wants Lauri to infiltrate the group and discover what the leader of the group has done to Shanna. Moirah tells Lauri that if she agrees to help her, she will be handsomely compensated, enough to allow her and Laen to live "VERY comfortably" for a long time."An Offer", Used To These Dizzy Spells Franz Faust chimes in, confirming that Marchosias Aversen (the head of Purple Rose) is "dangerous indeed"."Marchosias is...", Archives of the Scholar. However, he also tells Lauri that he believes in her. Laurien discovers a disturbing post from a disciple of Purple Rose named Malistrade Imsarrah, who is beginning to "awaken" from their brainwashing. Malistrade reveals that Marchosias (known to his followers as "God-Emperor Euclidis") uses his powers to alter the minds of his followers, changing their personalities and molding them into unthinking, brainwashed worshipers. While Lauri is frightened at the prospect of crossing paths with a powerful Dekn master, she is more worried about what Marchosias might have already done to Shanna. Laen warns his sister not to jump impulsively into a "half-baked plan", but Lauri reminds him that impulsive decisions have always worked out in her favor in the past. She tags Moirah in a post, telling her, "I'll do it.""I Can't Fucking Do This Anymore" Cast of Characters (In order of appearance) * Laurien Adaire * Anonymous Society Member * Laen Adaire * Laurien and Laen's Mother (Mentioned only) * Laurien and Laen's Father (Mentioned only) * Moirah Averil * Shanna Averil (Mentioned only) List of Works ['''Note:' a complete list of works in the storyline can be found on the Chronological Masterpost.]'' * Purple Heart Anon (Blog post) * The Society (Blog post) * [https://musesandmagick.tumblr.com/post/186774097644/an-arbitration-feast-drabble An Arbitration Feast]'' (Short story)'' * An Offer'' (Blog post)'' ** Extended post (Crossover: Staff of the Scholar) * I Can't Fucking Do This Anymore (Blog post) Notes and Trivia * The final entry in the arc ("I Can't Fucking Do This Anymore") had to be edited, as the original post contained interactions with Vivian, a Dekn character whose creator was removed from Legacy. References Category:Arkn: Legacy Category:Pink and Purple arcs Category:Story arcs